


suatu hari di hari ini

by rasyalleva



Series: hari ini: hari apa? [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of Britain: Adlertag (13 Agustus 1940), Gen, General, Lowercase, Plotless, dibilangin sedang kesambet, mampir bentar, ngobrol, sedang kesambet, via ponsel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: selamat, karena tidak menang, tapi juga tidak kalah akhirnya.





	suatu hari di hari ini

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia © hidekaz himaruya, fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil.

"nggak merayakan ekspedisi penobscot?" lelah menahan diri, ludwig akhirnya menyeletuk. "tahun lalu bukannya kau di sana, ya?"

arthur nyengir. "karena itukah kau mengira aku nggak mungkin ada di sini?"

"nggak hanya itu juga, sih." ludwig mengangkat bahunya, memalingkan wajah untuk memandang ke arah lain. "aku semata-mata mengira kamu memang nggak mungkin ada di sini."

"ooooke ...? karena?"

ludwig memandangnya, mengerutkan kening. arthur tahu maksudnya. ludwig pastilah berpikir bahwa ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. tatapan mata ludwig jelas-jelas bertanya, _serius kau ingin aku yang bilang?_

_._

_._

ekspedisi penobscot yang dimaksud ludwig adalah salah satu babak dalam perang revolusi--salah satu pukulan terbesar yang diterima pihak amerika. hampir setiap tahun arthur merayakannya bersama alfred, dan alfred pun mau-mau saja; sekadar mampir ke kedai minum di dekat pelabuhan pearl dan mengobrol.

hanya saja tahun ini berbeda. entah kenapa. arthur mengecek ponselnya, membuka aplikasi kalender sejarah dan membaca-baca apa yang terjadi di hari ini--13 agustus. bukan berarti ia lupa, lho. hanya saja banyak sekali peristiwa, dan bahkan dia yang nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan dengan mesin pengingat berjalan saja perlu bantuan teknologi untuk memanggil memori-memori yang terpendam.

gerakan jempolnya yang sedang sibuk menggulirkan layar, membaca satu demi satu peristiwa (ternyata banyak betul! ada konvensi london juga, traktat dengan united provinces; ha, siapa yang mau mengingat itu sekarang?) berhenti tiba-tiba.

di tanggal 13 agustus tahun 1940.

ah, suatu hari dalam pertempuran britania-- _the battle of britain_. hari pertama jerman melancarkan operasi luftwaffe untuk menghancurkan kesatuan tempurnya.

arthur tertawa kecil.

jadi ingin ke jerman.

.

.

tawa yang sama kini tersembur di hadapan ludwig. pemuda itu sedang memanfaatkan jeda dengan menyeruput kopi yang dihidangkan untuknya. ludwig lantas meletakkan kembali kopinya di atas meja. menunggu arthur bicara.

"jadi ... apa, nih?" tanya arthur, tersenyum sinis. "kamu pikir aku nggak punya waktu mengenang kekalahanku?"

ludwig tidak tersulut emosi dengan pancingan barusan. barangkali disebabkan karena ia memang bukan seorang yang mudah dibuat naik pitam, dan ia juga sungguh-sungguh serius dengan pertanyaannya; ia kira arthur tidak datang. ia kira arthur tidak akan datang.

"bisa dibilang begitu," sahut ludwig, "dan buat apa pula meluangkan waktu untuk mengenang kekalahan kalau kamu selalu punya hari perayaan kemenangan atas pertempuran-yang-tuhan-tahu-seberapa-banyak itu?"

"heh. kalimat itu memang pantas keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sering kalah, ya."

ludwig rasanya ingin menyiram wajah arthur dengan kopi panas di dalam gelas. bocah sombong berlidah setajam silet di hadapannya ini!

"terserah." ludwig memutuskan untuk mengalah saja. bodoh amat. toh, bukannya mereka akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat juga.

arthur menyeruput tehnya dengan cepat. "ngomong-ngomong, kamu nggak ke crete?"

"oh, kamu tahu soal itu juga, toh," tanggap ludwig ketus.

arthur memutar bola mata. "tolong, ya, dibedakan antara aku dan kamu. aku ingat tanggal ini di abad 16 prancis dan spanyol menyepakati traktat noyon, masa kamu nggak percaya kalau aku sudah khatam detail peristiwa perang dunia dua? lagi pula, itu perang dunia dua. bukan masa klasik atau apa. rasanya masih seperti kemarin."

.

.

hanya selang beberapa tahun setelah apa yang terjadi di pertempuran britania antara dirinya dan ludwig, pemuda itu sudah melancarkan serangan anogeia di crete--dirampas dan diratakan dengan tanah, dimulai tepat pada tanggal ini hingga awal september nanti.

tidak ada hubungan dengannya, tetapi arthur tahu. ia hanya tahu. itu saja.

.

.

keduanya bertemu di suatu tempat makan di jerman. sama-sama terkejut. sama-sama menyimpan keterkejutan mereka dalam hati.

karena mereka sama-sama tahu apa alasan yang menyebabkan mereka tergerak untuk mampir ke sini. restoran terdekat dari pemberangkatan luftwaffe yang hendak menyerang royal air force.

.

.

kalau boleh jujur, arthur kira ia takkan ketemu ludwig di sini. apalagi dengan alasan yang sama. hari ini juga ada peristiwa penting di tahun 1961 saat perang dingin antara jerman barat dan jerman timur; tepatnya saat jerman timur menutup sektor timur dan barat berlin. kenapa ludwig tidak ke sana?

"aku ... iseng saja ke sini, sebenarnya," aku ludwig akhirnya. "baru pertama kali aku punya keinginan mengenang hari yang satu ini."

ada jeda sejenak.

"sama," balas arthur.

"kok kita bisa bertemu, ya?"

"nggak tahu. makanya itu."

"makanya apa."

arthur mengerucutkan bibirnya. "makanya aku tanya."

"oh."

di antara banyaknya tahun-tahun yang ada, di antara banyaknya peristiwa-peristiwa tanggal itu, kenapa mereka bisa bertemu di sini tahun ini? tidak masuk akal. sungguh suatu kebetulan yang, sayangnya, tidak menggembirakan.

kenapa, ya. mungkin karena mereka jarang mengobrol sebelumnya. maksudnya, jarang benar-benar mengobrol. jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbincangkan selain mengatai satu sama lain, atau diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi udara.

"tapi, meskipun begitu, selamat."

arthur mengerutkan kening. "untuk?"

ludwig rasanya ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan dengan topik ini. "kemenangannya dalam perang, tentu saja."

gerakan tangan arthur yang sedang mengaduk-aduk teh dengan sendok yang disediakan terhenti seketika. arthur menatap ludwig. tertegun. "itu barusan sarkasme, ya?"

"... hah?"

"siapa pun tahu siapa yang menang perang dunia kedua. bukan hasil yang bisa kubanggakan." arthur mengangkat bahu. melanjutkan kembali mengaduk tehnya. "yang kulakukan hanyalah berjuang agar tidak kalah."

"kau memang tidak kalah pada akhirnya." ludwig ingin menambahkan, bahkan sekalipun hari ini adalah hari perayaan keberhasilan operasinya pada suatu babak dalam pertempuran britania, inggris tetap menang juga.

"memang. tapi aku juga tidak menang."

oh.

soal itu.

ludwig mengerti maksudnya. inggris yang perekonomiannya bangkrut terlilit utang pascaperang dunia kedua. susah-payah membangun kembali kota-kota yang hancur akibat bom, dan begitu kembali dari keterpurukan, negara-negara baru sudah mencuri posisinya dari sorotan dunia.

ada gumaman lama dari ludwig. canggung.

"selamat juga." arthur membalas tiba-tiba.

"selamat apa?"

arthur tersenyum seketika. "karena tidak menang," jawabnya dengan nada meledek, khas arthur, yang kemudian buru-buru disambung dengan kalimat berikutnya, yang juga khas arthur, "tapi juga tidak kalah akhirnya."

mau tak mau ludwig pun tersenyum. dasar.

dengan kedua cangkir yang isinya sudah sama-sama habis, mereka bersulang.


End file.
